badpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Links
'''Author's Note: '''None of the websites mentioned are real you simpletons. Hello. My name is Chester Molild. I am 24 years old. I am from Idaho. I am an average person, who went to an average school, had average friends. and got average grades. I used to go to this private school called Helio EDPE Academy. EDPE stands for: "Education, Diploma, Paidia, Entertainment", while Helio was the name of the founder. I didn’t enjoy being in this school since I get bullied all the time. Although, while I was spring cleaning last week, what I found about this school was shocking. The day was March 22, 2019. I decided to do some spring cleaning as I do traditionally every year. Until I cleaned a drawer that I stored old possessions, like an archive. There I found a dusty Gameboy, action figures and game cartridges that I used to play with all the time. But, within the rough, I found a weird disk. What was written on the desk with a black sharpie by my parents red "Helio EDPE Academy Album Disk 2002". I forgot I stored this here. What was written on the back read: "www.HelioEDPE.com". Wow. I didn't know this school ran a website. So I decided, to check it out. I stopped spring cleaning for a bit, set the disk on the counter of the drawer, went to my computer, went onto Google and typed in the URL. What I saw was a very outdated layout. It had bright colors and the Comic Sans font. It feels like the website was neglected and hasn't been touched in two decades. The content of the home page was describing the school, time tables, grading systems, etc. I'm a coding wiz-kid so I used Inspect Element on the Java Script to see how my principal, Repdeterv Gereatened, or as we called him in school Mr. Gereatened, did the coding since he was also a Math teacher. I checked the code of “The Principal’s Comments” section and what I saw were two unordered lists (UL) with odd names. The first one had the name “occultum lateat”, I didn’t know what that meant so I put it into Google Translate under the “Detect Language” category. The language it detected was Latin and it translated to “Keep it hidden”. Hmm, that’s ominous, why would Mr. Gereatened have a hidden unordered list in Latin, especially with that name? A little odd, but curiosity had me within its grip, and I collapsed the unordered list and what I saw were three individual links. The first link was called www.cheapjerseydiscount.biz. That seemed a little strange to me. I assumed this was where the school bought the gym uniforms but sweet lord was I wrong. What I saw was so repulsive to the extent that no other human being, or any living creature should behold this embodiment of disgust and abject. What I saw was Russian child porn. I was taken aback. Why the hell would my school have this link hidden within their website?! WHY?! I was so repelled that I immediately closed the tab as soon as I saw this distasteful wickedness. I almost didn’t want to continue, but I wanted to file this to the police so I clicked on the second link which was called www.fakesunglassesfromchina.com. The scam sounding names are unsettling me and I wasn’t ready for what this monstrosity of a URL was going to incorporate. Alas, this website was far worse than the previous one. What I saw was a gallery of child corpses. The pictures were extremely explicit due to the fact that these poor children’s organs were exposed. Luckily, I wasn’t squeamish so I didn’t vomit upon the body count’s viewing but it certainly made me gag. I really wanted to stop this but I couldn’t, I have to have more evidence. The last link of the unordered list was called www.plasticjewlery.biz which, with a name like that, it cannot be up to any good, can it? I clicked on it with hesitation, however, what I saw made my flesh creep. It sent me to an interactive 360 video of what seemed like to me… a torture chamber. I looked around and I saw numerous dead children, some decapitated, some crucified, some torn in to two, but I heared the door open. What entered into the chamber was a very large man with a pig mask on, knowing that he is recording. He approached the corpse of a dead little girl and laughed maniacally at it. He spat and stomped on her corpse, then he decapitated her and pulled out her skull, pulled down his pants and shoved his penis into the girl’s eyeholes, which made him climax almost instantly. As soon as he came, I closed the tab and went to vomit. I came back and toke note of what I saw for this first unordered list. I proceeded to collapse the second unordered list that was called “nunquam ostendere” I put it into Google Translate and it was Latin for “never show”. There were also two links. The first was called www.uncountwallpaper.zke. I clicked on it without wanting to. Consequently, what I saw was a wallpaper of what looked like dead children’s souls that were unsettingly singing “Pop Goes the Weasel” over and over and over again. I noticed a chat box and I typed in “Hello? What is going on.”. The child souls were replying in a melodic tone “Beware Gereatened! Beware Gereatened!” I replied with: “What happened?” and there was a long minute of silence. After the long silence what I heared gave me to tinnitus. The souls were screeching in a high tone with blood red angry eyes. I closed the tab because I didn’t want my tympanic membrane to bleed… Before this odd interaction, I had doubts that Gereatened was up to no good, but this bizarre encounter has definitely reinforced the idea and I am now convinced it was Gereatened’s wrongdoing. The second link was called www.indiosyncraticblether.jhv I clicked on it and what I saw as the same man in the pig mask in the same torture chamber. Although, the difference was, he was pointing at the camera. He walked up slowly to the camera all while still pointing at me and I tried closing the tab but it didn’t work. Once he arrived way too close to the camera he stopped pointing and said “Hello” in a distorted voice. I replied out of instinct “hi…” knowing it won’t reply. Heh, why would I think that this person would listen to me through the microphone. There was a chat box and I clicked on it and I tried typing cruel messages so that he would feel bad about all the kids he killed. The man replied with: “No, not with the keyboard, silly!”. I was shocked. I responded with hesitation: “Y-you can hear m-me?”. He declared in confirmation: “Of course I can, silly! Do you really think I’m a stupid AI? Heh, think twice or you’ll get the slice!” I responded in anger: “Grrr! Why are you doing this?! Do you have an idea how terrible your murders are! Who even are you?!” He replied: “Hahahahahahahaha! Look at this! A puny-minded fool trying to act tough! Hahahahahahaha. You’re so funny! You’re making me burst out laughing! Hahaha!” I respond with even more anger: “What? Do you think this is a fucking joke?! I’m being serious! Fuck you! I’ll come down to that fucking chamber of yours and I’ll murder you and make sure you get damned to the worst circle of Hell you disgusting worthless shitbag!” He laughed: “HAHAHAHAHA! You’re so hilarious! What do we call people that can’t be serious? Oh, that’s right! A clown! HAHAHA! Anyways, I recognize that dwarfish glaikit voice! Chester Molild? Is that you?” I responded in fear: “W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What?! How did you know? Who even are you?” He replied: “You must know as I am '''removes mask '''Repdeterv Gereatened !” I closed the tab as soon as I can and contemplated afterwards. Why would he do this? Oh, wait. I remember… I remember finding the principal creepy. He made me uncomfortable each Math lesson he provided. My critical thinking was interrupted by the www.indiosyncraticblether.com opening by itself. Gereatened yells in anger: “MR. MOLILD OUR CHITTER-CHATTER HASN’T FUCKING ENDED YET GO TO DETENTI-“ I instinctively punched the laptop screen. I regretted it but that is all the information I needed to arrest this fucker. I afterwards called the police on him. I had little to no information on the fucker’s location but I’ll tell them about the website and the Inspect Element thing and they’ll trace him or whatever. I don’t know, man. They’re cops, they can do anything. On the 14th of April 2019, Gereatened was caught and it was all over the news as “The Fugitive Juvenile Murderer Was Caught Once Again”. So apparently, he was in prison three times already. From July 23rd 2002 to March 3rd 2005, from June 16th 2006 to October 25th 2011, and from January 7th 2013 to September 30th 2018 with 298 murders consisting of children and 452 raped consisting of female children and their mothers. He will also, be executed on January 1st 2020 in celebration of a new decade! Wow. So the guy whom my gut told me was dangerous, turned out to dangerous this whole time. He always gave the girls in my class very weird looks, and I think that is why the average population of my school keeps decreasing by the days that are passing by. That’s why the kids in my classmates never showed up. I went back to www.fakesunglassesfromchina.com and I recognized the dead children. They were my classmates. It all makes sense now. Though, I didn’t enjoy my time at this pitiful excuse of a school, I ought to be grateful that I wasn’t one of Repdeterv Gereatened’s victims…